


The Gryffindor Girl

by iZerrie



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Good Slytherins, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:17:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iZerrie/pseuds/iZerrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's a Slytherin.</p><p>She's a Gryffindor.</p><p>A relationship between them would be almost as acceptable as robbing Gringotts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gryffindor Girl

Perrie Edwards.

He had had his eye on her since first year...always watching her as she bounced around the halls.

He had watched when she had first been sorted; watched when she had pissed Professor Snape off for the first time in Potions class; watched when she had made history as the first student to ever make a deal with Peeves, the jokester ghost of Hogwarts.

Zayn had been crushing on her ever since he laid his eyes on her.

"Zayn!" His head jerked up as his name was called.

"Sorry Professor, I was just..." 

"Zoning off, I know. 10 points from Slytherin, Mr. Malik." Professor Sprout chided warningly.

Zayn groaned inwardly. Great. He was always the one demoting points from Slytherin, and the rest of the Slytherins hated it. They scoffed at his constant daydreaming. He was lucky they didnt know what he was dreaming about....or more accurately, who.

Zayn normally wouldn't have hesitated to take Perrie and make her kiss him. He would normally grab the lass and push her against a pillar in any hallway, and taste the sweetness on her tongue. He would normally make her his, at any cost. Normally.

But, He couldn't. 

Because of course, Perrie was Gryffindor. 

And Zayn was Slytherin.

It was basically forbidden.

So Zayn continued his wishful glances towards Perrie, and kept his distance.

~~~~~~~~~

Perrie noticed him looking.

It was hard not to-it had, after all, been four years since they had been sorted. Perrie had never forgotten the tiny smile Zayn had given her when they had met in Hagrid's boat, on their way to the Hogwarts castle. 

That was all that had ever been exchanged between them...a nervous smile from an eleven year old boy to an eleven year old girl.

Ever since, Perrie hadn't seen Zayn smile once. 

Secretly though, she dreamed about him. 

His smoky expression, his chiseled face...the way he spoke with that distinct Bradford accent.

She had secretly been lusting over his eyes, his lips...

But of course, he was Slytherin and she was Gryffindor. 

It was basically forbidden. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

the looks continued halfway through the year...Zayn sneaking long glances at the blonde beauty, and Perrie smiling at her wishful dreams of him.

But don't think no one else noticed the thick tension around the two.

 

Perrie's best friend Leigh Anne was also a Gryffindor...she was courageous and excitable. She saw right into Perrie's mind.

"Who's the boy." She said simply one afternoon.

Perrie had glanced up from her Transfiguration homework in surprise. "Boy?"

"Yes." Leigh Anne answered smugly. "The one you've been dreaming about for a good 4 years."

Perrie bit her lip softly. 

"Tell me." Leigh Anne demanded. "Right now. I need names, Pez." 

Perrie sighed. 

"Zayn. Zayn Malik."

Leigh Anne frowned. 

"The Slytherin boy? That moody one, yeah? Serious, Pez? He's a load 'a trouble, him."

Perrie shrugged. "I dunno. I just...he seems different from the other Slytherins. And looks he polite...always holding the doors for everyone at classes...not all that bad for a Slytherin. and, he seems like he might like me too."

Leigh Anne squealed. "Ooh! So cute! He is so exotic..."

Then she wrinkled her nose slightly. 

"Shame though, he has to be a Slytherin. I don't think you should go for him. It's just...weird, y'know? Slytherin and Gryffindor never work out."

And Perrie had to agree with her point.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Seriously mate. I know you're emotional and moody and quiet all the time, but I know something's up." Louis Tomlinson was Zayn's best friend, also in Slytherin. He was known for his crafty tricks and humorous pranks he played on the Gryffindor house kids.

Zayn looked up at Louis in surprise. "Nothing's up." He shrugged.

"Liar." Louis cried, standing up and pointing a finger in Zayn's face.

"You get this look on your face all the time, every since first year, and your eyes get all glazed and soft and oh my GOD it's a girl isn't it?!" Louis nearly shouted the last bit, making Zayn jump to cover his mouth.

"Shit. Shut up Lou I swear..."

"Ooooh it is! OOHHH." Louis cackled excitedly. "This is brilliant, mate! About time you got a girl. Is it Taylor Swift? She's got a glare that could scare a dementor. She's a Slytherin too, but she's only half witch. Or Ariana Grande...she's a pure blood like you, even though she's a Ravenclaw... I bet it's her isn't it. Shame she isn't in Slytherin, it's a real stretch. Dunno who's gonna accept that...Slytherins only go for Slytherins, mate."

Zayn frowned at Louis. "It's not Ariana." He prompted.

Louis furrowed his brow. "It's Taylor then? God, mate, she's a heartbreaker! She's dated nearly every Slytherin boy in school who'll take her! You're insane..." He babbled, but Zayn cut him off. 

"It's not Taylor either. It's...it's Perrie Edwards." He confessed.

Louis' mouth gaped open. "The Gryffindor? The Mudblood Gryffindor?"

Zayn clenched his jaw. "Don't call her that."

Louis laughed. "Don't say you've never called someone a Mudblood, Zayn!" 

Zayn frowned at him. "I've never called someone a Mudblood. It's a terrible name." 

Louis stared at him for a moment, before standing up, shaking his head.

"Never called someone a Mudblood....Perrie Edwards, of all people...Gryffindor, oh God forbid...you're insane!"

Louis cried, pacing the room whilst throwing his hands in the air to signify how insane Zayn was.

Maybe he was right, Zayn thought. Maybe he was a little insane.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two more months passed, before Zayn worked up the nerve to talk to Perrie Edwards.

It was right after the care of magical creatures class, which the Slytherins shared with the Gryffidor. It was also one of the few classes that Zayn and Perrie shared, so both of them were usually very distracted. They both played the sneaking-looks-when-the-other-person-isnt-looking game...but neither noticed the other glancing over. It was the pure definition of skinny love.

The class had ended on a sour note, when one of the worm things that Hagrid was making them raise threw up on Harry Styles' robes.

Harry was a Gryffidor...and he was cool with it. The only problem was the the jeering that had come from  
Zayn's slytherin friends.

This little event didnt stop Zayn, however. So when class ended, he gently tapped Perrie's wrist and pulled her to the side with him.

Perrie was surprised, to say the least.

Zayn had never confronted her like this...ever.

And yet, he did. 

And Perrie was glad.

Zayn's nervous smile flickered onto his lips as he looked at the girl in front of him, his hand still grasping her wrist gently.

"So...I know you don't know me that well...or at all..." Zayn stuttered out nervously.

"But I, y'know...was wonderin... If you'd, maybe, wanna go out sometime. Like on a date." Zayn managed, blushing profusely. 

"A date?" Perrie blinked in surprise. 

"A date." Zayn confirmed, more confident now.

Slowly, a smile spread over Perrie's face. "Of course." She grinned.

"Great! I'll...I'll get in touch with you really soon, and we'll plan something. Hogsmeade, maybe. I dunno. I...I'll see you around then, Perrie?" 

"Yeah, that sounds good. Er....I'll see you, Zayn."

They both walked away with the most beautiful smiles on their faces.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The following days were the hardest for them.

The whole school heard about 'that Gryffindor girl' who was going on a date with 'that Slytherin boy'. Neither Zayn nor Perrie had spread that rumour, but Zayn strongly suspected Louis might've.

Zayn decided to give the school more to gossip about.

The next month, he kissed Perrie in the middle of the street at Hogsmeade. Then he bought her a banquet of chocolate flowers (the ones that actually bloomed) and they became an official couple.

The happiness in their eyes shut up any critics that disapproved of their relationship. Even Louis admitted they were an adorable couple.

Zayn and Perrie fell in love (officially) two days before term let out.

Zayn told Perrie he loved her in the middle of the Divination class.

Perrie had blushed, and they had held hands silently under the table, while Professor Trelawney predicted their early deaths.

Perrie told Zayn she loved him as soon as the class let out. They had then kissed rather passionately in the middle of the hall.

Leigh Anne Pinnock had promptly yelled "PDA!" At the top of her lungs, much to Louis Tomlinson's amusement. 

No one complained about their PDA though...not even the professors. They all knew that Zayn and Perrie were making history as the first actual Gryffindor/Slytherin relationship.

It was indeed monumental.

And precisely every other night after term let out, Zayn would check for an owl from Perrie. 

And vice versa.

They did this religiously all through their break, and as soon as they were reunited again on the Hogwarts express, they kissed profusely.

Anyone watching would say it was love.

And they would be absolutely right.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
WWW.BLUWATERMELODESIGNS.COM  
Jewelry, iPhone Cases, Minifigures and other cutesy stuff <3  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
